Pożyczona magia
by Daiquiri
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Czym jest magia? Skąd pochodzi? Te pytania dręczą Harry'ego, kiedy on, Severus i Draco idą przez życie, magię i miłość w obliczu strasznej choroby jednego z nich. HP/SS/DM slash.


**Autor:** Empathic Siren

**Tytuł oryginału:** Borrowed Magic; link na profilu.

**Beta:** Morwena :*

**Pairing:** HP/SS/DM

**Ostrzeżenia:** Wulgaryzmy.

Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.

xxxxx

Harry błagał o śmierć, gdy wyrywane były z niego resztki jego magii, siejąc spustoszenie wśród śmiertelnych mięśni i kości. Wydał z siebie rozdzierający krzyk bólu i paniki, że nie zdążą na czas.

Nie mógł przejść przez to sam. Jego palce szukały po omacku jakiegoś uchwytu na prześcieradle i poręczy. Musiał wstać, odnaleźć ich. Nagle znajoma magia otarła się o niego niczym drut kolczasty. Poczuł, jak Severus i Draco chwytają go mocno i przyciągają bliżej.

Otoczył ich oślepiający blask złotego światła; wcześniejszy niepojęty ból rozproszył się jak gęsta mgła w słońcu. Ogarnęło go uczucie ciepła, gdy Draco i Severus mruczeli desperackie słowa, których nie mógł zrozumieć. Nie miało znaczenia, co mówili; liczyło się jedynie to, że byli razem. Nie będzie przechodził przez to sam.

Uśmiechnął się.

xxx

_- Czy kiedykolwiek myślisz o magii? O tym, skąd pochodzi?_

_- Nie._

xxx

_**Dziewięć miesięcy wcześniej, zanim wszystko się zmieniło.**_

- …przykro mi, ale nie byliśmy w stanie znaleźć lekarstwa.

Harry wpatrywał się w obskurny kąt gabinetu uzdrowiciela – nie pamiętał jego nazwiska. Skierował go do niego uzdrowiciel Robinson czy Robertson, którego polecił doktor Ching, Chang czy też Chong i tak dalej, i tak dalej, łańcuch uzdrowicieli ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Harry miał ich wszystkich serdecznie dość.

- …istnieją pewne alternatywne metody leczenia, które pomogą panu uporać się ze skażoną magią. - Milczenie, szelest papierów. - Problem skażonej magii został odpowiednio objaśniony, prawda?

Harry pokiwał głową, wciąż gapiąc się w kąt. Był ciemny i pochłaniał światło. Harry nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu.

- To dobrze. W końcu jest to dość mroczna klątwa, a przynajmniej to mogliśmy stwierdzić. Z czasem magia stanie się bolesna. Skieruję pana do uzdrowiciela...

Harry przestał słuchać.

Przypuszczał, że gabinet miał działać uspokajająco. Magiczna tapeta przedstawiała falujące trawy na pustynnej równinie. Spodobałaby się Draco. Severus by ją znienawidził. Harry zaśmiał się na tę myśl. Usłyszał, że uzdrowiciel milknie, więc udał, że słucha, czekając na znajomy rytm mowy uzdrowicieli, by znowu móc zacząć się gapić.

Trawa falowała do niego radosnym tandemem. Jednak w pochłaniającym światło kącie wzór potykał się i mrugał na swych podwiniętych brzegach, aż wreszcie całkowicie znikał.

- Panie Potter?

Harry zerknął na uzdrowiciela, zanim z powrotem utkwił wzrok w kącie.

- Wie pan, że pańska tapeta jest zniszczona? Tam, w rogu? Chyba powinien pan to naprawić.

- Ja... Co? Panie Potter, czy słyszał pan...

- Mógłbym spróbować coś z tym zrobić. - Harry wyjął różdżkę i wycelował ją w róg. Zobaczył, jak uzdrowiciel rzuca się przez biurko, głośno wciągając powietrze.

- Panie Potter, proszę! Wie pan, że nie powinien... Nie słyszał pan niczego, co powiedziałem?

Harry skupił wzrok na uzdrowicielu, rozkoszując się jego strachem.

- Nie ma lekarstwa. Mroczna klątwa z końcowej bitwy mnie zabija. Umrę w ciągu niecałego roku. Boleśnie. Przeoczyłem coś?

Uzdrowiciel zmarszczył brwi.

- Zaraz, tak. Czy nie powinienem uważać się za szczęściarza? Mam mnóstwo czasu, by zająć się swoimi sprawami i przygotować ukochanych na moją niechybną śmierć, by mogli mi nadskakiwać, płakać i obchodzić się ze mną jak z jajkiem.

_Albo jeszcze lepiej, by mogli mnie zostawić, bo nie będą w stanie znieść tego, że umieram._

Uzdrowiciel odwrócił się, zaczerwieniony. Odchrząknął.

- Z odpowiednimi eliksirami możemy przedłużyć...

Harry prychnął i machnął ręką, zbywając słowa mężczyzny.

- Po co? Żebym zyskał kilka miesięcy więcej, ale był przez to tak osłabiony eliksirami i _terapią_, że nie mógłbym sam się odlać? Pieprzyć to. I pieprzyć ciebie.

Harry wstał i otrzepał szaty – przejął ten nerwowy nawyk od Severusa.

- Proszę wysłać rachunek do Sowiej Skrzynki Pocztowej, nie do mojego domu. Nie chcę tego skierowania. Myślę, że wszyscy skierowaliście mnie na śmierć.

Harry wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Zwlekająca nadzieja skuliła się i zawisła rozpaczliwie na brzegach jego umysłu, zanim całkowicie zgasła.

xxx

_- Wiesz, że to prawda – powiedział Harry. Stał naprzeciwko Severusa, krzyżując obronnie ramiona._

_- Jeśli choć przez chwilę myślałeś, że kupuję wróżbiarstwo w jakiejkolwiek formie, jesteś..._

_- Severusie. Słyszałeś. Wiesz, że to prawda._

_Severus przeszedł przez pokój i popchnął go na ścianę, wbijając dłonie w jego ramiona._

_- Nie pozwolę na to – wysyczał._

_- Przepowiednia jest jasna. Muszę poświęcić..._

_- Nie! _Nie pozwolę_ na to._

_Harry pochylił się i zaryzykował pocałunek, zaskoczony lekkim drżeniem ciała Severusa._

_- Musi być inny sposób._

_- Nie mogę oszukać śmierci. Nie mogę nagle stać się inną osobą – wyszeptał Harry._

_Severus odsunął się i spojrzał na Gryfona z ciekawością. _

_- Co powiedziałeś?_

_- Ja..._

_- Nieważne. Wiem, co powiedziałeś. - Severus ścisnął grzbiet swojego nosa i coś do siebie wymruczał._

_- Co..._

_- Cicho! - Severus spojrzał na niego z większym skupieniem, niż Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Wziął głęboki oddech i zrobił coś, Harry nie wiedział co, ale nagle poczuł, jakby aksamitne szale przesuwały się po jego skórze._

_- Co, do...? - jęknął, nie rozumiejąc ani tego, co czuł, ani triumfalnego błysku w oczach Severusa._

_- Czas przygotować się do ostatecznej bitwy. - Severus zawahał się. - Jaki jest status twojego romansu z panem Malfoyem?_

_- Wiesz dokładnie, jaki jest status. Chyba że to nie ty patrzyłeś, jak go pieprzę. Dziwna z nas para, prawda?_

_- To jest wojna, Potter. Wszystko, co robimy, jest dziwne. I konieczne._

_To była bardzo drażliwa sprawa, przynajmniej dla Harry'ego._

_- Mógłbym powiedzieć Zakonowi..._

_- Głupcze! Nic takiego nie zrobisz. I to nie tylko z powodu zniszczenia naszego kamuflażu przez ludzi pokroju niezdarnego, paplającego Longbottoma. Czy naprawdę chcesz, żeby wiedzieli, co robimy, hmm?_

_- Nie wstydzę się ciebie. Ani Malfoya._

_- Nie, chyba nie. - Severus popatrzył na niego z zamyśleniem. - Może powinienem dołączyć do was, gdy pan Malfoy przybędzie następnym razem._

_- Myślę, że da się to załatwić._

_Harry uśmiechnął się na myśl o byciu złapanym między dwóch zazdrosnych kochanków. Jak dawno temu się uśmiechał? Ile lat minęło, ilu ludzi zginęło, ile wspomnień zblakło? Ile poświęceń jeden człowiek mógł znieść, zanim świat go zmienił?_

xxx

_**Sześć miesięcy wcześniej, zanim wszystko się zmieniło.**_

- Pieprz się, Severusie. Nic nie zrobiłem z twoimi pieprzonymi korzeniami mandragory.

Harry osunął się na drzwi, jego ból głowy nasilił się przez przenikliwy dźwięk głosu Draco. Kiedyś go wykończą. Harry zamrugał i zaśmiał się ze swojego ponurego dowcipu.

- Nie wstały i nie poszły sobie gdzieś same. Jeszcze nie zostały zasadzone. Potrzebuję tych korzeni, idioto. Najwyraźniej je zgubiłeś!

Severus stał, rzucając podręczną obelgą jak zatrutą strzałką. Czas to załatwić. Harry westchnął i zebrał swoją odwagę, by wejść na pole walki.

- Twoje korzenie mandragory są w szafce na korytarzu - powiedział, wchodząc do gabinetu.

Severus i Draco odwrócili się, gapiąc się na niego.

- Gdzie byłeś? - zapytał Draco.

- Wychodziłem.

- Niewyraźnie wyglądasz. Dlaczego jesteś taki blady? - zapytał Severus, wstając.

Harry odsunął się, a ból głowy wzmógł się, kiedy magia Severusa się o niego otarła. Kiedyś była jak jedwab. Teraz czuł drut kolczasty drapiący lekko jego skórę. Przylepił sobie na twarz sztuczny uśmiech.

- Chyba łapię grypę – wydusił.

- Kiedy się w końcu tego nauczysz? Te dobroczynne wypady muszą się skończyć. - Severus zamilkł. - Tym razem nie było cię prawie trzy tygodnie – powiedział niskim, niepewnym głosem, przeszukując swoją szafkę z eliksirami.

- Na Boga, Potter. - Draco podszedł do niego. Zmartwienie było widoczne głęboko w jego zmarszczonych brwiach. Sięgnął ku niemu, muskając palcami czoło bruneta. Harry poczuł, jak jego żołądek się wywraca, nie mógł powstrzymać potu wstępującego mu na czoło.

- Nie nauczyliśmy cię niczego o instynkcie samozachowawczym?

- Więcej, niż możesz wiedzieć – wyszeptał Harry do oddalających się pleców blondyna.

Napoili go eliksirami, wepchnęli pod prysznic i – po naleganiach Harry'ego – niechętnie położyli go do łóżka w pokoju gościnnym.

- Proszę. Wygodnie ci? Chcesz lizaka, wasza wysokość? - zapytał Draco, mimo że miękkimi ruchami kontynuował wygładzanie nakrycia.

- Jest tylko jeden lizak, jakiego bym chciał – powiedział Harry. Jego oczy migotały, gdy wprowadzał swój plan w życie.

- Ble. Boże, Potter, nie, gdy wciąż zarażasz.

- Nie dla mnie. Dla ciebie.

Draco spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

- Grypa usmażyła ci mózg.

- Nie… Ty i Severus. - Harry oblizał usta. - Moglibyście... No wiesz.

- Wiesz, że nie robimy tego bez ciebie. Nie jesteśmy – Draco zamachał rękami – kompatybilni. Ty jesteś przysłowiowym klejem, głupku.

Harry odwrócił się, nie chcąc myśleć o ostatnim razie, gdy byli razem w łóżku. Oczywiście był zszokowany tym, że nie może już mieć erekcji. Jeden z uzdrowicieli wspomniał o tym możliwym symptomie. Tej nocy uratowały go bardzo skomplikowane zaklęcia maskujące i trochę szczęścia. Następnego dnia wyruszył w przedłużoną podróż.

- Po prostu mam taki nastrój. Zróbcie dla mnie przedstawienie.

- Co?

- Przedstawienie. Ty i Severus. Jest w gabinecie. Założę się, że go tu zwabisz.

Draco gapił się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby starał się zrozumieć, czy Harry mówił prawdę. Brunet wypuścił powoli oddech, gdy Draco uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

- Będziesz nami kierował?

- Oczywiście. Wiem, czego chcesz – powiedział Harry niskim, ochrypłym głosem.

- Ja nie...

- Oczywiście, że tak, Draco. Walisz sobie wystarczająco często, myśląc o tym – słyszałem cię. Myślisz, że tylko go tolerujesz, ale to nie wszystko, prawda?

- Nie wiesz, o czym...

- Udowodnij to. Udowodnij, że się mylę. Udowodnij, że go nie pragniesz.

Draco zarumienił się i oblizał usta.

- Palant – powiedział, odwracając się i śpiesząc po Severusa.

Harry patrzył, jak odchodzi, wzdychając, gdy usłyszał szybkość kroków. Wszystko się ułoży. Severus i Draco poradzą sobie bez niego.

- W porządku, jesteśmy tu, by zagrać dla waszej wysokości. Gdzie mamy stanąć? - zapytał Draco, wyrywając Harry'ego z ponurych myśli.

- To absurdalne – powiedział Severus.

- Chyba nigdy nie nazwałeś pieprzenia absurdalnym. Szczerze mówiąc, lubisz pieprzenie, prawda, Severusie? - zapytał Harry.

Nozdrza Snape'a rozszerzyły się tak, jak Harry tego oczekiwał. Wulgarność w jego ustach wędrowała prosto do członka Severusa.

- On nie będzie mnie pieprzył – zawarczał Draco.

- Co, myślisz, że pozwolę ci pieprzyć _mnie?_

- Dosyć! Nikt nikogo nie pieprzy… Ee, przynajmniej nie w tradycyjnym sensie. Chodzi mi o coś innego. Spodoba wam się. Przysięgam – powiedział Harry.

Severus nie odpowiedział. Skulił się w kącie.

- Zdejmij ubrania, Draco – polecił Harry.

Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie i zaczął powoli się rozbierać.

- Nie dla mnie, dla Severusa – poprawił brunet delikatnie.

Severus miał na twarzy maskę obojętności. Ale Harry go znał. Znał jego ciało tak dobrze, jak znał jego serce. Widział płomień w oczach Severusa, sposób, w jaki oddychał, powoli i głęboko, to, jak jego palce zaciskały się, jak gdyby chciały sięgnąć i dotknąć.

- Na kolana, Draco. Odchyl głowę do tyłu, otwórz usta – powiedział Harry.

Draco upadł na kolana z gracją szukającego.

- Zamknij oczy. Severusie, gdy dam ci znak, rozepniesz rozporek, wyciągniesz swojego wielkiego fiuta, przejdziesz przez pokój i wepchniesz go najdalej, jak możesz, złapiesz Draco za włosy i będziesz pieprzył jego usta.

- Nie ma... - zaczął Severus, ale jego szczęka opadła na widok Draco, jęczącego i dotykającego swojego twardego członka.

- Ty pieprzony, zdeprawowany draniu – jęknął Draco. - Chcesz, żeby pieprzył moje usta? By mnie użył? Wytrysnął spermę na całą moją twarz?

- Tak. I Severus też tego chce. Prawda, Severusie?

Severus odpowiedział, podchodząc o krok bliżej. Rzucił płomienne spojrzenie w stronę Harry'ego, które wyraźnie mówiło: „Zapłacisz za to".

Harry pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Jesteś paskudną, małą bestią, którą trzeba ustawić w miejscu – powiedział Severus do Draco pełnym żądzy głosem.

- Tak, tak – odpowiedział Draco, zatracając się w fantazji.

Harry czekał, by dać znak, aż dłonie Severusa trzymały kurczowo szaty, a jego ciało przechylało się do przodu. Machnął ręką, patrząc, jak Severus stara się rozpiąć rozporek najciszej jak się dało.

Podszedł do Draco dwoma szybkimi krokami. Wsadził mu swojego członka do gardła i przesunął palcami po jego włosach. Szarpnął mocno, jęcząc, gdy Draco krzyknął.

- Nie otwieraj oczu – powiedział Harry ochryple, oddychając ciężko, jego ciało z desperacją starało się udowodnić swoje podniecenie.

- Pieprz go, Severusie. Pieprz jego usta.

xxx

_- Co on tu robi? - wysyczał Draco, rzucając zazdrosne spojrzenia w kierunku Severusa. - Mieliśmy być tylko ty i ja, Potter._

_- Zmiana planów – odpowiedział Harry._

_- Pieprzyć to._

_Draco chwycił swoją pelerynę i pomaszerował w kierunku zniszczonego kominka. Prawie do niego doszedł, ale Harry złapał go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie._

_- Przestań, Malfoy. Zostań. Pamiętasz ostatni raz? Gdy nas obserwował? Gdy pieprzyłem cię godzinami? - wyszeptał Harry, liżąc jego ucho. - Pamiętasz, jak bardzo podobało ci się to, że ogląda? - Harry okręcił ich w taki sposób, że stali przodem do Severusa. - Popatrz na niego. Naprawdę na niego popatrz. Jest piękny, prawda? Wyobraź sobie, jaki jest jego członek, ten złośliwy język, te długie palce. - Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy Draco jęknął i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. - Będę pierwszy. Nie chcesz patrzyć, jak pieprzy moje usta? Jak bierze mnie tak, pozwalając tobie też wziąć to, czego chcesz?_

_Draco okręcił się i pchnął Harry'ego na ścianę._

_- Będę pieprzył cię do utarty zmysłów. Nie będzie cię obchodziło, co masz w ustach, jedyną rzeczą, którą poczujesz, będę ja._

_Harry uśmiechnął się. Kątem oka ujrzał, jak Severus również się uśmiecha._

xxx

- …tak jest. Tak jest. Weź go, mała suko – wysyczał Severus.

Harry otworzył oczy, wspomnienie rozwiało się po tych słowach. Boże, byli razem piękni.

- Dotykaj się, Draco. Doprowadź się do orgazmu. Spuść się na jego spodnie i buty – sapnął Harry, łapiąc się między tym, co się teraz działo, a tym, co pamiętał.

Ręka Draco pomknęła do członka, ruszając się w górę i w dół w rytm gorączkowych pchnięć Severusa w jego ustach.

- Dobrze. Pieprz jego usta, Severusie. Pieprz go. Weź go.

Draco jęknął, a Severus krzyknął, wyginając plecy w łuk i pchając jeszcze głębiej.

Harry obserwował, jak dochodzą.

Draco zadrżał, gdy magia Severusa go musnęła. Harry zastanowił się, jakie to było dla niego uczucie. Nigdy nie pytał. Było wiele pytań, których wcześniej nie zadał.

Severus westchnął, a stalowa ostrożność, którą zawsze nosił na twarzy, ześliznęła się, pozostawiając go bardziej nagim, niż wcześniej. Taka intymność. Kochankowie.

Harry zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się, wmawiając sobie, że słodko-gorzkie łzy w kącikach jego oczu nie kłują zazdrością. To było dla nich. To było jego poświęcenie.

_**Cztery miesiące wcześniej, zanim wszystko się zmieniło.**_

Harry szedł ulicą Pokątną, unikając podekscytowanych dzieci, kręcących się dookoła wózków ze słodyczami i omijając biznesmenów zmierzających do Gringotta. Uśmiechnął się do małego chłopca, rozmawiającego z ożywieniem z przyjaciółmi pomiędzy liźnięciami swojego zaczarowanego lizaka. Powiew zimnego, jesiennego wiatru przemknął obok niego, niosąc ze sobą zapach prażonych jabłek i cynamonu. To był piękny dzień.

Poklepał swoją kieszeń, upewniając się, czy ma listę. Severus potrzebował dyptamu, Draco chciał nowy atlas, który dopiero co wyszedł, a Harry musiał sprawdzić kilka kont u Gringotta. Kłucie magii przesunęło się po jego skórze, gdy młoda dziewczyna paplała z podnieceniem do swojej sowy. To było łaskotanie w porównaniu ze straszliwym bólem magii Draco i Severusa. Obserwował ją, dopóki nie zniknęła za rogiem, nieświadoma świata bez magii.

Dokończył sprawę u Gringotta i wybrał się do sklepu z markowym sprzętem do quidditcha. Najnowsza miotła wyścigowa błyszczała w oknie, wibrując niedawno opatentowanym zaklęciem Lekkiego Lotu. Ta miotła mogła obrócić się w sekundę i oblecieć z nim boisko w dziesięć. Wpatrywał się w nią z zadumą człowieka, który wiedział, że nie ma już po co latać tak szybko, ale który – w jednym momencie – mógł przeżywać na nowo każdą chwilę swoich chwalebnych dni, pewien, że dałby sobie teraz radę z miotłą wyścigową pierwszej klasy. Odwrócił się z wielkim oporem.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz, w szarą londyńską alejkę, zanim przypomniał sobie, że zapomniał atlasu dla Draco. Przeklinając pod nosem, odwrócił się i skierował z powrotem do Dziurawego Kotła. Ale gdy zrobił kilka kroków, pub zamigotał, po czym zniknął. Wszystko, co Harry widział, to front porzuconego sklepu.

Panika chwyciła go za gardło, gdy przypomniał sobie, że tylko mugole widzieli zaniedbaną witrynę. Podbiegł bliżej, a zapomniany dyptam wylądował z głuchym trzaskiem na popękanym chodniku. Harry walił w okno, starał się siłą otworzyć drzwi. Wrzeszczał. Krzyczał. Kopał ścianę. Nie. To się nie mogło dziać. Był tu, wiedział, że tu był!

Ale go nie było.

Zniknął. Czarodziejski świat zamrugał i zamigotał, by zaraz przed nim zniknąć. Był... mugolem, zwyczajnym, przesypiającym życie, uśpionym zwyczajnością. Brzegi jego świata zwinęły się, jego życie zwisało rozpaczliwie. Zapomniane.

Jęknął w agonii, gdy magiczne łańcuchy wystrzeliły z ziemi i owinęły się wokół niego, parząc go wrzącą magią, zdzierając z niego ciało i mówiąc, że nie zasługuje na swoją magię, magię, którą _ukradł. _Ognisty wąż metalowego drutu kolczastego wystrzelił prosto w niego. Krzyknął…

Harry obudził się ze swojego koszmaru, sapiąc.

Spojrzał na Draco i Severusa, na ich delikatne twarze we śnie. Kulili się w swoją stronę, ich dłonie stykały się, byli nieświadomi jego cierpienia. Na chwilę wyciągnął w ich stronę palce, zanim opuścił dłoń.

Kiedyś to Harry leżał w środku. Teraz obserwował ich przez długi czas z odległego brzegu łóżka.

xxx

_- To nie będzie działać._

_- Bo nie starasz się wystarczająco mocno!_

_- Ty palancie!_

_- Przestańcie! Obaj! - warknął Harry, wyczerpany i zmarznięty. - Tym razem prawie nam się udało. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego na końcu się zrywa._

_Draco zebrał swoją szatę wokół siebie, jego ruchy były dziwne, nerwowe. _

_- To na pewno jego wina – powiedział, kiwając głową w kierunku Severusa._

_- Co w ciebie wstąpiło? - zapytał Harry, mając dosyć jego dziwnego zachowania._

_- Nic – odpowiedział, otulając się szatami jeszcze ciaśniej. - To wyraźnie był szalony pomysł._

_- Teoria jest dobra! - wysyczał Snape._

_- I skąd niby mamy to wiedzieć? Nawet nie powiedziałeś nam, co robimy! - wykrzyczał Draco. - Cały czas mówisz o uczuciach i dzieleniu się. Zastanawiam się, czy pod tymi ohydnymi szatami nie jesteś dziewczyną._

_- Na miłość boską, czy wy dwaj... - Harry urwał. - Jesteś chory? O to chodzi? Boże, Draco, dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?_

_- Przestań – powiedział Draco, odpychając rękę Harry'ego i starając się wykręcić._

_- Przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko. Pozwól mi zobaczyć... Och... Rozumiem – powiedział Harry, gdy jego dłoń spoczęła na bardzo twardym członku Draco._

_Draco odepchnął go._

_- Powiedziałem, żebyś zostawił mnie w spokoju!_

_- Co? O co chodzi? - zapytał Severus. Podszedł do nich, przyciągnięty zapachem zażenowania._

_- Ee, nic – powiedział Harry, starając się zrozumieć, dlaczego Draco robił taki problem z erekcji._

_- Jestem twardy, to chciałeś usłyszeć? - zapytał Draco, odwracając się i patrząc na Severusa wilkiem._

_Severus wciągnął ostro powietrze. Harry znów zauważył ten dziwny błysk triumfu w jego oczach._

_- Co? - zapytał Harry._

_- To... To nasza magia ocierająca się o siebie. To naturalne, że czujemy taki... pociąg fizyczny, biorąc pod uwagę to, co robiliśmy razem w przeszłości – powiedział Severus._

_- On ci obciągnął, a ja cię pieprzyłem. Trudno nazwać to pociągiem – powiedział szyderczo Draco do Harry'ego._

_- Więc to stanowi problem. Tak, dlaczego wcześniej tego nie widziałem? - zapytał Severus samego siebie, chodząc w kółko, całkowicie poważny. Zatrzymał się nagle. - Musimy skonsumować ten związek bardziej._

_- Zwariowałeś – powiedział Draco, odsuwając się._

_- Po prostu... Pomyśl o tym, Draco. Zaklęcie nie wychodzi, bo jesteś przytłoczony pożądaniem wywołanym magią. Musimy to naprawić. Jedyny sposób, by to zrobić, wszyscy musimy..._

_- Uprawiać seks? - zapytał Harry, rozbawiony i zaróżowiony z podniecenia. Nagle Czarny Pan nie obchodził go tak bardzo. To było jak coś prosto z chłopięcych fantazji – musieli uprawiać seks, by uratować świat! Nie mógł powstrzymać drżącego śmiechu._

_Severus podszedł do niego, popchnął go na ścianę. _

_- To nie jest śmieszne. Mam udowodnić, jak bardzo poważny mogę być?_

_Zanim Harry zdążył powiedzieć coś niezwykle sarkastycznego, Severus pożerał już jego usta i rozdzierał jego szaty. Harry zaryzykował spojrzenie na Draco, którego usta były otwarte, cudownie podkreślając jego zaróżowione policzki i rozszerzone źrenice._

_Gdy pocałunek się skończył, Severus wyciągnął dłoń i przywołał Draco. _

_- Jesteśmy w tym razem. To zadziała tylko z nami trzema._

_Draco podszedł bliżej, potykając się._

xxx

_**Dwa miesiące wcześniej, zanim wszystko się zmieniło.**_

- Znowu się pakujesz?

Harry zamarł na chwilę, ale nie porzucił czynności.

- Dokąd tym razem? Rumuńskie rezerwaty smoków?

- Ee, nie. Dom charłaków. Ten w Chorwacji.

Draco wszedł do pokoju. Nawet jego kroki na dywanie brzmiały na nadąsane.

- Nie byłeś tam dwa tygodnie temu?

- Tak, ale mają problemy z dachem i hydrauliką. Muszę tam pojechać i załatwić wszystko z lokalnymi pracownikami.

- Nie, nie musisz. Ty nalegasz.

Harry westchnął. Nie mógł wygrać tym razem i tak naprawdę nie było nic, co mógł powiedzieć. Myślał, że _„Muszę wyjechać, bo dotyk waszej magii sprawia, że wymiotuję każdego ranka i nie mogę już rzucać zaklęć maskujących – tych, dzięki którym myślicie, że jestem twardy – a nic, co robicie, nie daje mi erekcji"_ nie zabrzmi tak, jak tego chciał.

- Dlaczego musicie korzystać z usług lokalnych pracowników? Prościej będzie naprawić to zaklęciem renowacyjnym. Dzieci mogłyby patrzeć – to by było dla nich jak pokaz fajerwerków.

Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie.

- Naprawdę jesteś taki okrutny? Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, jakie to będzie dla nich uczucie? Widzieć magię, wiedząc, że same nie będą mogły jej używać? Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, jak okropne by to było?

Draco odsunął się z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Nie mają zielonego pojęcia o tym, jak odczuwa się magię, ale, jak to tak często głosisz, nie powinny też od niej uciekać. To nie ma być jakaś nieosiągalna nagroda, przez którą wyrosłyby na zgorzkniałych i zawiedzionych ludzi, mówiłeś. Niektórzy ludzie są po prostu inni. Wygłaszasz to gówno tak często, że znam je na pamięć.

Szczęka Harry'ego opadła, gdy odtwarzał w myślach te słowa. Właśnie to powiedział, to postulowała ich literatura organizacyjna. Jak mógł tak bardzo wszystko przeinaczyć?

Draco podszedł bliżej. Harry cofnął się trochę, jego głowa nagle zaczęła pulsować, gdy zbliżyła się magia blondyna.

- Przepraszam – powiedział Harry, spuszczając głowę ze skruchą. - Ostatnio byłem trochę zestresowany, a te bóle głowy nie chcą dać mi spokoju.

Draco podszedł do niego bez słowa i zaczął masować jego skronie i kark.

Harry zaskomlał z bólu… Draco był tak blisko. Prawie krzyknął, kontrast między ciepłą ochroną dłoni Draco a jego drapiącą, żądlącą magią był wstrząsający.

- Cii… – powiedział Draco. - To pomaga, pamiętasz? Tak jak pokazywali nam uzdrowiciele. Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?

- Nie mogłem.

- Chodź, usiądź. Boże, ale jesteś spięty. Jak długo już to trwa?

- Nie... nie pamiętam.

- Założę się, że od miesięcy. Tylko ty myślisz, że pomożesz sobie, nic nikomu nie mówiąc.

- Co tu się dzieje?

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, gdy wmaszerował Severus. Boże, nie mogli tego na chwilę wyłączyć? Czy musieli emitować dookoła niego swoją magię?

- Znowu cierpi na te swoje bóle głowy. Pewnie ma je od miesięcy, cholerny dupek.

- Nie chciałem was martwić – powiedział Harry, jego oczy piekły od łez bólu.

Harry syknął z ulgą, gdy Severus wyszedł na chwilę.

- Widzisz? Czy nie czujesz się lepiej? - zapytał Draco.

Harry przygryzł wargę i pokiwał głową.

Boże! Ból wrócił. Ale zanim zdążył krzyknąć, ktoś podstawił mu pod nos eliksir. Och, tak! Ten dobry. Ten, który uśmierza ból i sprawia, że przez cały czas śpi. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i pozwolił sobie odlecieć.

xxx

_- Czy kiedykolwiek myślisz o magii?_

_- Co? - zapytał Harry, pragnąc, by Draco się zamknął. Ostateczna bitwa wkrótce się zacznie, a on był niespokojny. Gdzie Snape, do cholery? To zadziała tylko wtedy, gdy będą tutaj wszyscy trzej._

_- Magia. Czy kiedykolwiek o niej myślisz? O tym, skąd pochodzi?_

_- Nie. Obserwuj lewą stronę, co? Jest za cicho. Gdzie jest Snape, do cholery?_

xxx

_**Trzy tygodnie wcześniej, zanim wszystko się zmieniło.**_

- Na pewno to nie będzie problem?

- Chryste, Draco. Mówiłem ci, że nie. Jak trudne może być odebranie twoich wymyślnych szat? - Harry zmrużył oczy z rozbawieniem. - Nie kazałeś wysadzać ich platyną i diamentami czy coś, prawda?

Harry miał dobry dzień i zamierzał się nim cieszyć.

- Zamknij się, dupku. To wyszukane, szare szaty, uszyte z wełny i aksamitu. - Draco pociągnął nosem. - Jest odrobina platyny, ale tylko przy zapinkach.

- Wiedziałem! - zapiał Harry. Było prawie tak, jak gdyby nie upadł rok temu, sapiąc, gdy pokonało go proste zaklęcie. Prawie jakby nigdy nie dowiedział się, że umiera. - Niedługo wrócę. Może pójdziemy wszyscy do tego pubu za rogiem, dobra?

Draco zmarszczył nos.

- Tego mugolskiego?

Harry zatrzymał się na chwilę.

- Tak, tego. Severus go lubi. Mówi, że mają tam o wiele czystsze szklanki niż w Dziurawym Kotle.

- To chyba jest jakiś plus. - Draco rzucił mu zamyślone spojrzenie. - Porozmawiam z nim. My, ee, prawdopodobnie pomogę mu z eksperymentem lub dwoma. Gdy ciebie nie będzie – powiedział, nie patrząc na Harry'ego i bawiąc się spinkami do mankietów swojej koszuli.

Draco kłamał.

Gardło Harry'ego zacisnęło się, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że właśnie tego chciał. Przykleił sobie na twarz uśmiech i zaśmiał się lekko.

- Czy to ślizgoński kod na pieprzenie się do utraty zmysłów przez całe popołudnie, podczas gdy ja będę musiał sprawdzać jakieś nudne konta organizacji charytatywnych?

Twarz Draco zaróżowiła się na chwilę. Tylko Malfoy potrafił pozbyć się rumieńca _siłą woli_. Znowu pociągnął nosem, tym razem o wiele bardziej pogardliwie.

- Jak pospolicie. Myślisz, że kłamałbym o czymś takim?

- Tak, tak myślę. Bo to robisz.

- Skąd...?

- Zróbcie dla mnie parę zdjęć, co? Albo jeszcze lepiej, dużo ćwiczcie, żebyście mogli to dla mnie odtworzyć, gdy wrócę.

Oczy Draco szukały go, ich wyraz był nieuchwytny. To zirytowało Harry'ego bardziej niż wszystko inne – nigdy nie potrafił ich odczytać.

- Dlaczego nic nie mówisz? Gdybym był tobą, przydusiłbym siebie przy ścianie, ssąc moją szyję, aż byłaby cała posiniaczona i oznaczona. Wrzałbym z zazdrości, a ciebie nawet to nie obchodzi.

Harry sięgnął, by dotknąć Draco, ale otarcie magii o jego własną było wystarczającym ostrzeżeniem, by pozwolił swojej dłoni opaść.

- Nie muszę być zazdrosny. Nie jestem tobą i nie jestem Severusem. Bawcie się dobrze.

Draco prychnął.

- W końcu nie zabawimy się z tobą, prawda?

Serce Harry'ego opadło.

- Mówiłem ci, ostatnio czuję się kiepsko i...

- Jasne. Kiepsko. Nieważne, Potter. Po prostu... Wróć.

- Oczywiście, ja... Dlaczego myślisz, że bym nie wrócił?

Draco pociągnął za swój mankiet.

- To go zabije, wiesz. Jeśli...

- Przestań. Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać. Szare szaty, są. Nudne finanse, są. Zamówienia Severusa przez sowią pocztę, są.

- Powrót Harry'ego?

Serce Harry'ego złamało się na chwilę.

- Tak. Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

Draco pokiwał głową i wyszedł, zostawiając Harry'ego samego, stojącego na środku pokoju. _Bolało_ go, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jaki był sprytny. Nie tylko ich do siebie przyciągnął, ale i nastawił również przeciwko sobie. I dlaczego nie mieliby być źli? Harry odsuwał się. Tylko nie tak, jak myśleli.

Był zdeterminowany, by nie się nie smucić. Był piękny dzień, prawdopodobnie ostatni, który zniesie w obecności magii.

xxx

Harry szedł ulicą Pokątną, unikając podekscytowanych dzieci, kręcących się dookoła wózków ze słodyczami, omijając biznesmenów zmierzających do Gringotta. Uśmiechnął się do małego chłopca, rozmawiającego z ożywieniem z przyjaciółmi pomiędzy liźnięciami swojego zaczarowanego lizaka. Powiew zimnego, jesiennego wiatru przemknął obok niego, niosąc ze sobą zapach prażonych jabłek i cynamonu. To był piękny dzień.

Dokończył swoje sprawy i wybrał się do sklepu z markowym sprzętem do quidditcha, podziwiając najnowszą miotłę wyścigową z zadumą człowieka, który wiedział, że nie ma już po co tak szybko latać. Biorąc pod uwagę zaistniałe okoliczności. Kiedy latał po raz ostatni? Nie pamiętał. Poczuł nagłe, palące pragnienie, by wygrzebać swoją starą Błyskawicę i wykonać Zwód Wrońskiego na środku ich ogródka. Wiedział, że tego nie zrobi. Wyszedł, zanim ból otaczającej go nastoletniej magii mógł zwalić go z nóg. Zamknął drzwi sklepu, pozostawiając za sobą chłopięce marzenia.

Madame Malkin z dezaprobatą oceniała to, jaki był chudy i jak postrzępione były mankiety jego szat. Jedynie obietnica przymiarki na wyłączność pomogła mu wydostać się z szatami Draco, zapakowanymi w idealną kwadratową paczkę, owiniętą sznurkiem.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz w szarą londyńską alejkę, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że zapomniał o zamówieniach Severusa.

Ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie déjà vu, owijając się wokół jego gardła i mocno ściskając.

Odwrócił się powoli i odetchnął z ulgą. Dziurawy Kocioł wciąż tu był, w całej swojej zniszczonej chwale. Podszedł kilka kroków, ale zatrzymał się nagle, gdy Kocioł zamazał się jak pustynny miraż. Nie! Włosy stanęły Harry'emu dęba. Nie, to się nie działo. To nie mogło się dziać. Tylko mugole widzieli porzuconą witrynę.

Podbiegł bliżej, a zapomniane szaty Draco wylądowały z głuchym trzaskiem na popękanym chodniku. Walił w okno, starał się siłą otworzyć drzwi. Wrzeszczał. Krzyczał. Kopał ścianę. Nie. To się nie mogło dziać. Był tu, wiedział, że tu był!

Przycisnął dłonie do oczu, mamrocząc w kółko: „To jest tylko sen. Tylko sen. Znowu śnię."

Ale gdy otworzył oczy, wszystko, co widział, to przegniłe drzwi i dawno zapomniana witryna sklepu. Nie mógł… Nie mógł oddychać.

_Nie! To ten koszmar! Ten cholerny koszmar! Obudź się, Harry! Obudź się!_

Ból przeszył go, gdy jego magia wydarła się z jego wnętrza i rzuciła na niego niczym ostre jak brzytwa kawałki, rozdzierając go. Krzyczał, krzyczał i krzyczał…

_**Dwa tygodnie wcześniej, zanim wszystko się zmieniło.**_

Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu Harry obudził się bez uczucia drapania i wrzenia magii palącej jego skórę. Czuł się ciepło i wygodnie, co wystarczyło, by go zaniepokoić.

Sapnął i usiadł, mrugając. Severus siedział, skulony, na krześle obok niego, a Draco stał przy oknie. Obaj mieli na sobie dziwne swetry i spodnie, które wyglądały bardziej na spodnie od piżamy niż na cokolwiek innego. Ich głowy były zakryte dziwnymi szalami, a ręce grubymi rękawicami. Spojrzał w dół i zdał sobie sprawę, że jest ubrany w to samo. Gdzie był?

- Draco? - wychrypiał.

Draco obrócił się. Jego twarz była trupio blada, a oczy spuchnięte i zaczerwienione. Niewymowna radość przemknęła przez jego twarz.

- Harry? - zawołał. Ale zanim Harry mógł odpowiedzieć, twarz Draco zamknęła się. - Ty żałosny sukinsynu! - wrzasnął, po czym wybiegł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.

Myśli Harry'ego pędziły, gdy opadł na łóżko, desperacko próbując przypomnieć sobie, co się stało.

- Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, nie spał od czterech dni – powiedział Severus wykończonym głosem. - Ale w końcu trudno jest spać, gdy dowiadujesz się, że twój nieprzytomny ukochany umiera.

Harry zacisnął powieki, gdy wstyd wbił mu się w brzuch jak nóż.

- To zabawne, dowiadywanie się, że twój ukochany ma mniej niż... Że jest... Że umiera, że twój ukochany nieustannie cierpi, że twój_ ukochany _nie miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by ci o tym wszystkim powiedzieć. - Głos Severusa podnosił się i podnosił, zanim mężczyzna zamilkł nagle i wstał, wygładzając zmarszczki na swoich dziwnych spodniach. - A ja myślałem, że chodzi o mnie – powiedział niebezpiecznym szeptem. - Że to ja zrobiłem coś, co się odrzuciło. Wychodzi na to, że to cały czas byłeś ty, prawda? - warknął. - Kiedy się w końcu nauczysz? Co się musi stać? Jak śmiesz... jak _śmiesz_...

Severus zamilkł. Harry usłyszał dźwięk krzesła drapiącego o podłogę. Ciężkie kroki oddaliły się od łóżka. Usłyszał długie westchnienie – to była chwila, w której świat się zatrzymał.

- Przepraszam – szepnął Harry.

Bezruch rozciągał się, rozciągał i rozciągał, aż w końcu drzwi znów zamknęły się z trzaskiem.

Harry był sam.

Płakał, pragnąc być już martwym.

_**Tydzień wcześniej, zanim wszystko się zmieniło.**_

- Ach, panie Potter, nie śpi pan.

Harry odwrócił się od dźwięku, jęcząc. Boże, nie mogli zostawić go w spokoju?

- Panie Potter?

- Odpieprz się.

Głos zaśmiał się miękko. Dźwięk był pobłażliwy i protekcjonalny. Harry pragnął mieć tyle siły, by odwrócić się i wydrapać mężczyźnie oczy.

- Wciąż nie tracisz ducha. To dobry znak. Nadzieja jeszcze nie jest stracona.

- Mów za siebie. Jestem zmęczony. Wyjdź.

- Mamy coś do omówienia.

- Co? Moje plany pogrzebowe?

- Nic tak ponurego. Lekarstwo. Że tak się wyrażę.

Harry prawie się odwrócił. Jednak był wcześniej oszukiwany. Już wcześniej wierzył w „lekarstwa".

- Nie jestem zainteresowany.

- Naprawdę? Pan Snape i pan Malfoy zdawali się być.

Wtedy Harry się odwrócił, ogień zapłonął w jego oczach.

- Zostaw ich w spokoju. Mają wystarczająco dużo na głowie bez ciebie napełniającego ich głowy kłamstwami!

- Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz.

Harry odwrócił głowę od uzdrowiciela.

- Nie jestem zainteresowany twoimi lekami i nie wyobrażam sobie, że Severus i Draco będą. Wątpię, by w ogóle ich to obchodziło.

Uzdrowiciel westchnął i podszedł bliżej. Harry zakopał się w nakryciach. Wiedział, że to dziecinne, ale nie obchodziło go to. Umierał. Maniery mogły iść się pieprzyć.

- Musisz być zmęczony.

- Właśnie to mówiłem. A teraz, jeśli mógłbyś...

- Tyle twoich poświęceń dla świata.

- Co?

- Musisz być zmęczony po tych wszystkich poświęceniach.

- O czym ty mówisz? Zrobiłem to, co musiało być zrobione.

- Właśnie. Magia to cudowny dar, prawda, Harry? Tylko ci, którzy mają to szczęście, by zwrócić uwagę Magii, są obdarzani tym darem.

Harry poczuł dziwne mrowienie w pamięci.

- Zamknij się, idź stąd. Jestem zmęczony, pamiętasz?

- Mogę cię przeczekać albo poprosić tę słodką, młodą pielęgniarkę, by dała ci coś, co cię trochę uspokoi, ale to nie jest sposób, jaki preferuję. Omówimy to. Musimy. Nie mamy dużo czasu.

- Więc pozwól mi umrzeć!

Pokój był cichy, całkowicie nieruchomy, przez wieczność.

- Te rękawice, które nosisz. Są zaczarowane specjalnym zaklęciem, które jest bezpieczne dla ludzi w twoim stanie.

- Chodzi ci o martwych ludzi? - powiedział Harry szyderczo.

- To rzadka forma trującej magii; jak już mówiłem, Magia nie lubi być robiona w chuja.

Harry był zaskoczony jego wulgarnością.

- Nie mówiłeś tego.

Uzdrowiciel przekrzywił głowę.

- Może nie, ale mimo wszystko o to mi chodziło, miało to też dodatkowy plus – odwróciło twoją uwagę od żałosnego użalania się nad sobą i skupiło ją na ważniejszych rzeczach, jak na przykład lekarstwa.

Harry wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie w rękawicach, zaciskając je.

- Rękawice, razem z twoją piżamą i nakryciem na głowę, są specjalnie zrobione, by chronić cię przez otaczającą magią. Magia w jakiejkolwiek formie musi być teraz straszliwie bolesna. Jestem zadziwiony, że ukrywałeś to przed swoimi partnerami tak długo. Oni naprawdę nie mieli pojęcia, co się z tobą dzieje. Gdy zawiadomiliśmy ich i powiedzieliśmy, że jesteś w szpitalu, zdawali się myśleć, że zostałeś uderzony mugolskim środkiem transportu.

- Rozmawiałeś z nimi? Z Severusem i Draco?

- Oczywiście, drogi chłopcze. Musiałem, prawda?

Harry odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc, by uzdrowiciel zobaczył malujący się na jego twarzy wstyd. Skulił się na boku i zaczął gapić przed siebie, nie chcąc już walczyć.

- Niezła z nich para, prawda? Doprowadzają personel do szału ciągłymi oskarżeniami i męczeniem.

Harry prychnął, znajome uczucie ciepła ogarnęło go na myśl o Draco i Severusie maszerujących po korytarzach i karcących młode magomedyczki.

- Dlaczego oni... Nie miałem gości.

Uzdrowiciel przez chwilę zdawał się dość smutny.

- Miałeś, Harry – powiedział miękko. - Ale twoja magia opuszczała cię wielkimi porcjami. Przejście przez to jest przytłaczające. Byłeś uśpiony i mogłeś mieć tylko dwóch gości dziennie, nie dłużej niż po trzydzieści minut. Nie możemy ryzykować z taką ilością magii w powietrzu.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

- Magomedyczka przygotuje ci specjalny eliksir. Zablokuje prawie całą otaczającą cię magię, ale sprawi, że będziesz trochę senny i osłabiony. Teraz, gdy jesteś przytomny, musimy porozmawiać z Severusem i Draco.

Zanim Harry mógł zgodzić się, zaprotestować czy zrobić cokolwiek, uzdrowiciel wstał, wołając magomedyczkę. Pokiwała głową, deportowała się i zaraz pojawiła się z powrotem z małą fiolką pełną różowego płynu w dłoni.

- Cześć, Harry. Miło widzieć cię przytomnego – powiedziała gładko i radośnie.

Harry otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, a kobieta przystawiła mu fiolkę do ust i przechyliła. Zakrztusił się najpierw, ale przełknął. Prawie natychmiast poczuł się oderwany od ciała, jakby wszystko było owinięte watą. Jego powieki stały się ciężkie.

xxx

_- Co zrobisz, gdy to wszystko się skończy? Jaka jest ta jedyna rzecz? - zapytał Draco._

_- Hmm? - zapytał Harry, spoglądając znad rysunku, który bazgrał na zakurzonej podłodze. Powietrze było napięte od oczekiwania. Horkruksy zostały zniszczone, a siły Voldemorta osłabione. Wszystko, co musieli zrobić, to czekać, aż Severus zakończy rytuał. Resztą zajmą się inni._

_- Ta jedyna rzecz. No wiesz, „Jeśli wyjdę z tego żywy, zrobię x". Co to jest?_

_- Och. - Harry nie zastanawiał się nad tym bardzo. Pomimo tego, co powiedział Severus, był pewien, że umrze. - Chyba jechać nad morze – powiedział w końcu._

_- Nad morze? Po co? To tylko kupa piachu i woda._

_Harry wzruszył ramionami._

_- Nigdy go nie widziałem. Tylko na zdjęciach. Zawsze zastanawiałem się, jaki jest piasek, woda. Jak to jest, siedzieć tam i po prostu patrzeć na przypływ._

_Siedzieli w przyjaznej ciszy przez kilka minut. Harry myślał o morzu, a Draco wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie._

_- Wata cukrowa – wymamrotał Draco._

_- Co?_

_- Jaskraworóżowa wata cukrowa. Tego chcę._

_Harry odwrócił się w kierunku Draco, spoglądając na niego z niedowierzaniem._

_- Wata cukrowa? To pozwala ci przeżyć dzień? Marzenia o wacie cukrowej? - Harry nie mógł powstrzymać złośliwego uśmieszku. - Przepraszam, to tylko... Cóż, możesz mieć to kiedykolwiek zechcesz, Draco. No i to bardzo mugolskie._

_- Tak, bo morze jest na drugim końcu świata – warknął Draco, podciągając i przytulając do siebie kolana._

_- Przepraszam, nie chciałem… Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś. Myślałem, że chciałbyś kąpać się w płynnym złocie czy coś._

_- Tak o mnie myślisz?_

_- Nie. Przepraszam. Po prostu... Chciałbym, żeby Severus już skończył to, co tam wyprawia. Jestem gotów, by doprowadzić to do końca._

_Draco prychnął, ale przez dłuższy czas się nie odzywał. Harry wrócił do rysowania w kurzu i brudzie, starając się trzymać okropny strach na uwięzi._

_- Byliśmy w drodze na jakieś wydarzenie i musieliśmy przejść przez mugolską część Londynu. Miałem... chyba pięć lat._

_Harry spojrzał na niego w połowie rysowania._

_- Co?_

_- Nie mogłem dotknąć nikogo ani niczego. Moi rodzice byli nimi przerażeni – głośnymi, krzykliwymi, szalonymi mugolami. Mój ojciec nazywał ich zwierzętami. To był... nie wiem, uliczny jarmark czy coś. A może tak tam jest zawsze. W każdym razie na rogu stał sobie chłopiec mniej więcej w moim wieku, uśmiechając się radosnym uśmiechem, jakiego wcześniej nie widziałem, jedząc taką wielką kulę różowej waty cukrowej. On... wyglądał na tak szczęśliwego._

_Oczywiście, chciałem trochę…Chciałem czegokolwiek, co czyni kogoś tak szczęśliwym. Jęczałem i błagałem, aż ojciec złapał mnie za kołnierz, rzucił mną o ścianę w alei i uderzył w plecy swoją laską, krzycząc, że jego syn nie stanie się zdrajcą krwi._

_Draco pokręcił głową._

_- Myślałem o tym, wiesz, myślałem o jego niedbałym okrucieństwie, jego szalonym poczuciu dobrego wychowania i wyższości. Myślałem o tym, gdy jego wnętrzności się wylewały, a Czarny Pan zostawił go jak padlinę._

_- Draco..._

_- Ja tylko... Ten chłopiec wyglądał tak, jakby na świecie nie było nic, co mogło go niepokoić. Że wszystko, co było warte posiadania, znajdowało się w jego dłoniach. Chciałem tej waty cukrowej. Chyba nadal jej chcę._

_Harry sięgnął i wziął dłoń Draco w swoją._

_- Jestem pewien, że w Brighton jest wata cukrowa._

_Draco przygryzł wargę, spoglądając w kierunku drzwi. _

_- Wiedziałeś, że w Brighton jest największe skupisko dyptamu na wybrzeżu?_

_Usta Harry'ego wygięły się w promiennym uśmiechu._

xxx

- Harry?

Harry otworzył oczy i zamrugał. Draco stał obok jego łóżka, Severus lekko po lewej. Przez chwilę oczekiwał, że obaj będą w czarnych pelerynach, z twarzami ponurymi od miesięcy chodzenia po krawędzi noża dwulicowości. Zamiast tego mieli na sobie dziwne ubrania i okrycia na głowach, które pamiętał, że widział wcześniej.

- Hej – powiedział.

- Jak... Jak się czujesz? - zapytał Draco, jakby bojąc się cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Harry wiedział, że strasznie wygląda. Był niesamowicie wściekły, że Draco tego nie powiedział. To znaczyło, że było gorzej, niż myślał. Już prawie czas.

Wzruszył ramionami i obrócił głowę najbardziej, jak pozwolił mu eliksir.

- Chyba jestem zmęczony.

Severus prychnął, ale nic nie powiedział. Harry widział drżenie jego palców, co chwila zaciskających się w pięść i rozluźniających się.

- Może wszyscy powinniśmy usiąść – przerwał uzdrowiciel. - A teraz, przejdźmy do sedna, dobrze? Harry umiera. Założę się, że w obecnych okolicznościach będzie martwy za jakiś tydzień.

W pokoju zapadła grobowa cisza, dopóki Severus nie zerwał się z krzesła i nie ruszył naprzód.

- Ty bezmyślny draniu! - warknął.

Uzdrowiciel tylko uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, jakby Severus właśnie skomplementował jego skarpetki.

- Powiedziałem „w obecnych okolicznościach", panie Snape. Nigdy nie mówiłem, że nie było innych opcji.

Severus zdawał się być rozdarty między wrzeszczeniem na uzdrowiciela a wysłuchaniem tego, co ten ma do powiedzenia.

- Czy którykolwiek z was słyszał o warunku zwanym Magicum Corruptur?

- Brudna magia? - Severus prychnął. - To stara czarodziejska bajka. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak brudna magia. To właśnie takie historie zaczęły cały problem ze szlamami.

- Właściwie to niemoralna magia. I tak, wiem wszystko o powstaniu terminu „szlama". Ale ten przykry epizod w historii nie czyni warunku mniej prawdziwym.

- Niemożliwe.

- Nie, to prawda. Co wiecie o magii poświęcenia?

Harry przewrócił oczami i westchnął. Tylko nie ten stary temat, znowu.

- Jest potężna – powiedział Draco, wzruszając ramionami. - Co z nią?

Uzdrowiciel uśmiechnął się.

- Karta Harry'ego mówi, że cierpi on od niezidentyfikowanej mrocznej klątwy

- Tak. Zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę – powiedział Severus, wyraźnie gotowy, by coś udusić.

- To jednak nie jest mroczna klątwa. A przynajmniej nie w tradycyjnym sensie. Widzicie, stan Harry'ego to wynik połączenia magii poświęcenia – której sprzyja sama Magia – i zdeprawowanej magii przekazanej dzięki uprzejmości Voldemorta. Voldemort zdeprawował swoją magię, tworząc horkruksy, oczywiście, a potem – wybacz mi, Harry, ale to prawda – Harry ukradł odrobinę jego magii podczas tej okropnej nocy tyle lat temu. Niezamierzenie, tak, ale Magii nie interesują drobne szczegóły. Nie lubi, gdy chciwi czarodzieje chcą zatrzymać coś, co należy do niej.

- Gdyby cokolwiek z tego było prawdą, już dawno bylibyśmy martwi – powiedział Severus.

- Zapominasz o poświęceniu jego matki. Ona dała mu swoją magię pozornie. Przypieczętowała to swoim poświęceniem. To, oczywiście, dało Harry'emu tylko chwilową przerwę. Sądzona było mu walka z Voldemortem i rozumiem, że istniała przepowiednia, której znaczenie zostało zinterpretowane tak, że musiał się poświęcić, by pokonać Voldemorta.

- Skąd to wiesz? - warknął Severus.

Uzdrowiciel go zignorował.

- Ale nie umarłeś, prawda? Ośmielę się stwierdzić, że Magii się to nie spodobało. Gdy przeżyłeś ostateczną bitwę zamiast umrzeć, Magia pośpieszyła naprawić tę nierównowagę. Twoja magia obróciła się przeciwko tobie, wróciła do domu, że tak się wyrażę. Teraz jest całkowicie zatruta. I opuszcza cię w każdej chwili, zabijając cię.

- Gdzie część, w której mówisz nam, jak to naprawisz? - zapytał Draco głosem tak napiętym jak jego dłoń owinięta na oparciu krzesła.

- Już prawie do tego dochodziłem, panie Malfoy. Prawie. - Uzdrowiciel zamilkł, jakby smakując ten moment. - Czy znacie rytuał Magicus Mutuus?

Draco sapnął, zaciskając dłonie.

- Więcej mrocznych klątw, więcej mrocznych rytuałów, więcej ponurych oświadczeń – zaczął Severus, wstając z krzesła i mówiąc coraz głośniej. - Oczekujesz, że uwierzymy w te bzdury? Wynoś się!

- Panie Snape, to jedyna opcja.

- Mroczne seks-rytuały, gdy jego życie wisi na włosku? To jest jedyna opcja? - zapytał Severus, z twarzą wykrzywioną groteskowym grymasem.

- Severusie? - zapytał Harry, nie mając pojęcia, o czym wszyscy mówili.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się.

- Nie słuchaj tego szarlatana, Harry. Jest...

- O czym on mówi? - przerwał Harry. - Co to jest rytuał Magicus Mu… Mutuus?

- To mroczny rytuał seksualny – odpowiedział Draco. - Kradnie magię danej osoby pod przykrywką zwykłego jej pożyczania.

Oczy Uzdrowiciela zamigotały.

- Właśnie tak, panie Malfoy. To permanentne zabieranie – wcale nie prezent, gdy jest zabrany jako część klątwy.

- A ty wygodnie zapominasz, że obaj ludzie umierają w ciągu roku. To tylko tymczasowe zastępstwo, nic więcej – powiedział Draco, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i pochylając się wyzywająco.

- Magia nie patrzy łaskawie na zwyczajnego czarodzieja, igrającym z jej hojnością, to prawda – odpowiedział uzdrowiciel – ale gdy magia jest dana z własnej woli - nie zdeprawowana i nie odebrana siłą, jak z Voldemortem – tworzy się magia poświęcenia. Nie trzeba mrocznych rytuałów seksualnych, parodii intymności.

- Ale Harry traci swoją magię. Jak to by działało?

- Ach, i tu mamy haczyk. To ma być wysiłek ratujący życie, a nie tymczasowe zastępstwo, by zwiększyć czyjąś mocy. Gdy resztki zatrutej magii Harry'ego będą go opuszczać, nasączymy jego magiczny rdzeń waszą magią. Zakładając, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze, przeżyje. Wszyscy będziecie żyć. Przypuszczam, że do bardzo sędziwego wieku.

- A co z naszą magią? - zapytał Harry, a jego pytanie raz jeszcze było niesłyszalne, gdy Draco warknął:

- Nie rozumiem, jak omijamy część z seksem.

- Przypuszczam, że pan Snape może coś wiedzieć na ten temat.

- Severusie? - zapytał Draco. - O czym on mówi?

- Nasza magia, całej trójki, jest... dopełniająca. My, czyli ja i ty, mamy bardzo podobną magię. Magia Harry'ego dopełnia naszą, możemy więc ją z łatwością dzielić.

- Ostateczna bitwa – powiedział Draco.

- Tak. To dlatego musieliśmy pracować razem, by pokonać Czarnego Pana.

- I prawdopodobnie dlatego Harry nie umarł – przerwał uzdrowiciel. - Już dzieliliście magię, prawda? Udało wam się. Ośmielę się twierdzić, że Magia nie była zadowolona. - Uzdrowiciel zacmokał, rozbawienie błyszczało w jego oczach. - Niegrzeczny, niegrzeczny Severus. Karcisz mnie za mroczne rytuały, podczas gdy sam ich już używałeś.

Harry'ego bolała głowa.

- Mówicie o magii, jakby to była osoba czy coś. Ale nie jest. To jak… Jak posiadanie podwójnych stawów. Anomalia.

- Mój drogi chłopcze, to o wiele więcej. Magia jest... Cóż, ma duszę, serce, to _animus magici._ I przyszła odebrać to, co jest jej. Co według niej jest jej, w każdym razie. Ale możemy to powstrzymać. Możemy ją... zadowolić, z braku lepszego określenia. Dzielona magia. Nie ma większego daru, większego poświęcenia.

W żołądku Harry'ego coś przewróciło się nieprzyjemnie.

- Mówicie, jakby to była ofiara z dziewicy dla boga wulkanu czy coś.

Uzdrowiciel zaśmiał się, a Severus i Draco wymienili skonsternowane spojrzenia.

- To nie tak barbarzyńskie, drogi chłopcze, ale... Jesteś młodym mężczyzną mającym niezwykłe szczęście.

_Szczęście. Tak, zawsze był tym, który miał _szczęście, _co?_ Głośny, buczący hałas dźwięczał w uszach Harry'ego, potęgując jego ból głowy.

- Ale co z naszą magią, gdy będzie po wszystkim… Po tej metodzie, rytuale, czy jak to tam nazywasz?

- Oczywiście, są... konsekwencje. Prawdopodobnie będziesz charłakiem, bardziej podatnym na infekcje, zarówno magiczne, jak i mugolskie.

Harry czuł się, jakby ktoś kopnął go w brzuch. Nie! Nie odda swojej magii. Nie może.

- A Severus i Draco? Co z nimi? - zapytał, powstrzymując jęk, gdy ból głowy nasilił się.

Jak to było możliwe? Jak mógł czuć jeszcze więcej bólu? Jego skóra piekła, jakby pocierał ją tarką do warzyw.

- Ich moc znacząco się zmniejszy.

Harry nie mógł tego znieść. Nie mógł.

- Nie jesteśmy zainteresowani. Wynoś się – wydusił przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Co? Zwariowałeś? Oczywiście, że jesteśmy – przerwał Draco.

- Nie. Nie jesteśmy – powiedział Harry. Czuł się tak, jakby jego głowa miała odlecieć. Jęknął, gdy ból się nasilił.

- Tak, jesteśmy – odpowiedział Draco, zdając się nieświadomym stanu Harry'ego.

- Nie! - wykrzyknął Harry, po czym krzyknął ponownie z bólu.

- Wynocha! Wynocha! - zawołał uzdrowiciel. - Cholera! Przynieście mi eliksir tłumiący! Podwójną dawkę.

Nieznajome dłonie obróciły go na plecy i otworzyły siłą jego usta. Usłyszał trzask drzwi, gdy eliksir był wlewany w jego gardło. Coś pociągnęło za jedną z jego kroplówek i prawie natychmiast poczuł zalewającą go, osłabiającą ulgę. Ból ustąpił. Otoczyła go ciemność.

xxx

Wspomnienia tańczyły i latały w jego umyśle.

To pierwsze spotkanie ze Snape'em po tym, jak Dumbledore... Roztrzepane włosy Draco o poranku... Śmiech, gdy eksperyment Severusa eksplodował, bo Draco wszedł go laboratorium nago... Powtarzanie inkantacji, którą musieli mówić razem, by pokonać Voldemorta...

_- Magia. Czy kiedykolwiek o niej myślisz? O tym, skąd pochodzi?_

_- Nie._

… dotyk rąk Severusa głaszczących jego ciało, wielbiących je... Jaskraworóżowa wata cukrowa... Palce Draco splatające się z jego palcami... Dotyk ich magii, pieszczący jego skórę... Draco całujący go po raz pierwszy, niezgrabnymi ustami i pewnym sercem... Wspólne, senne poranki, gdy leżeli splątani w miękkich prześcieradłach... Okropne kłótnie, potrzaskana porcelana... Lot, lot, lot...

_- Magia. Czy kiedykolwiek o niej myślisz? O tym, skąd pochodzi?_

_- Nie._

… ich pierwszy wspólny raz, jak walczyli ze sobą o niego językami i zębami, i członkami... Uśmiech Draco... Jeden raz, gdy Severus opowiedział dowcip... Bycie między nimi... Ostateczna bitwa, trzymanie cholernych rąk i krzyczenie z całych sił...

xxx

-_ Czy kiedykolwiek myślisz o magii?_

_- Co? - zapytał Harry, pragnąc, by Draco się zamknął. Ostateczna bitwa zacznie się wkrótce i czuł się niespokojny. Gdzie Snape, do cholery? To zadziała tylko wtedy, gdy będą tutaj wszyscy trzej, a wciąż mieli ten cholerny rytuał do zrobienia._

_- Magia. Czy kiedykolwiek o niej myślisz? O tym, skąd pochodzi?_

_- Nie. Obserwuj lewą stronę, co? Jest za cicho. Gdzie jest Snape, do cholery?_

_- To cmentarz. Jesteśmy w krypcie. Powinno być cicho. Naprawdę nie myślisz o magii?_

_- Nie. Masz swoją maskę? Swoją szatę? Jesteś gotowy? Jesteś pewny, że pamiętasz kolejność? - Harry urwał, gdy Draco podszedł bliżej i pocałował go._

_- Co ty wyprawiasz? Nie możesz być teraz napalony, prawda? To znaczy, wiem, że lubisz podekscytowanie, ale..._

_- Moja matka opowiadała mi jedną historię, gdy byłem mały – przerwał Draco, jego miękki głos był stalowy i bezpośredni. - Magia, mówiła, żyje. Nazywała ją animus magici. Istnienie podobne do boga, które poruszało się i przepływało przez wszystko. Mówiła, że tylko bardzo specjalni ludzie na świecie dostawali dar magii, tylko oni mogli ją czuć, widzieć, korzystać z niej. Że to cenna rzecz, którą za wszelką cenę musimy ochraniać, bo pożyczamy ją tylko na chwilę._

_- Nie mamy na to czasu, musimy..._

_- Teraz cały czas myślę o magii. Zastanawiam się, czy jestem wystarczająco godny, by ją mieć. Zastanawiam się, czy nie zabrudziłem jej lub nie zatrułem nienawiścią. Dlatego go opuściłem. Wiedziałeś? Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego odwróciłem się od Czarnego Pana?_

_Harry stał niepewnie. _

_- Przypuszczałem, że zdałeś sobie sprawę z tego, jaki to szalony dupek. Zwłaszcza po tym, co stało się z Lucj... ee, z twoim ojcem._

_- Pewnego dnia zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że nie szanował magii. Nie można darzyć jej szacunkiem i jednocześnie robić to, co on robił. Wygadywał bzdury o czystej krwi, ale tak naprawdę nie wierzył w żadne z nich. Nie ochronił najważniejszej ze wszystkich rzeczy. Magii nie mogło się to spodobać._

_- Draco, to nie ma sensu. Magia nie może być..._

_- Widzisz, musimy szanować magię. Musimy ją czcić i nigdy nie zapominać, że otrzymaliśmy dar. Nie możemy jej kraść czy deprawować, czy odkładać. Jedyna magia warta posiadania, to ta dana z własnej woli, dana przez samą Magię. I nawet wtedy ona pozwala nam pożyczyć ją tylko na chwilę._

_- Dlaczego mi to mówisz?_

_- By pamiętać. By pamiętać, o co tak naprawdę walczysz. By pamiętać mnie. Magia jest wszędzie, Harry._

xxx

_**Trzy dni wcześniej, zanim wszystko się zmieniło.**_

- Musimy porozmawiać.

Harry jęknął i spróbował zagrzebać się pod kocami. Jakikolwiek eliksir dawali mu teraz, czynił nawet najmniejszy ruch niemożliwym i sprawiał, że brzmiał jak pijany. Jaki był tego sens?

Czuł śmierć stojącą jak milczący duch, jej zimny, okropny oddech muskający jego skórę. Oczekiwanie. Dlaczego wszyscy nie mogli zostawić go w spokoju i pozwolić mu odejść? Był na to gotowy.

- Mam dosyć gadania. Nie zrobię tego. Nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić, ani tobie, ani Draco.

- To nie twój wybór.

- Jasne.

- Dlaczego jesteś temu tak przeciwny?

- Zwariowałeś? Dlaczego w ogóle to rozważasz?

Harry zamknął oczy, gotów znów zasnąć. Palce wbiły się w jego ramię i bok, zmuszając go do odwrócenia się.

- Wciąż tak uparty i samolubny jak zawsze, prawda, Potter? - warknął Severus. Strach w jego oczach przeczył szyderstwu w jego głosie. - Nie pomyślałeś nawet, jak my możemy się czuć? Że możemy mieć coś do powiedzenia?

Harry był tak zmęczony. Pozwolił swojemu gniewowi wylać się z niego, energia trzaskała jak ogień.

- A co, do cholery, myślisz, że robiłem? Wszystko, o czym myślę, to ty i Draco, jak możecie się czuć. Jak się poczujecie, gdy nie będziecie mogli rzucić _Protego_, aportować się lub rzucić potężnego zaklęcia zatrzymania. Jak każdy dzień – każde zaklęcie, z którego nie możecie już skorzystać – zrodzi zimną odrazę, bo ukradłem waszą magię. Bo było wam mnie _żal._

Severus przyciągnął go blisko. Ból jego magii był niemal nie do zniesienia, nawet z eliksirem tłumiącym.

- Masz o nas tak złą opinię? Myślisz, że oddalibyśmy naszą magię, bo byłoby nam ciebie _żal? _Myślisz, że z kim masz do czynienia?

Severus potrząsnął nim mocno, zanim pozwolił mu opaść na łóżko. Podszedł do okna i gapił się przez nie dłuższą chwilę, nic nie mówiąc.

- Trudno jest mi wyobrazić sobie mój świat bez magii – powiedział.

- Właśnie o tym mówię.

Severus obrócił się gwałtownie.

- Zamknij się, zanim zrobię to za ciebie, nieważne, jak bardzo będzie bolało. - Nie czekał na odpowiedź Harry'ego, zanim odwrócił się do okna.

- Jak mówiłem, zanim mi przerwałeś, bardzo trudno jest mi wyobrazić sobie mój świat bez magii. To część mnie, coś, z czego jestem bardzo dumny. Jesteśmy naznaczeni... jako ci specjalni.

- Co, jako wybrańcy Magii? - rzucił Harry, chcąc zażartować.

- W pewnym sensie, tak – wymamrotał Severus, zaskakując go.

Palce Severusa zacisnęły się w pięści. Przycisnął je do ściany, pozwalając im zsunąć się po niej, wolno i drżąco.

- Ale magia nigdy nie sprawiła, że czułem...

Pięści Severusa przestały się ruszać. Wbiły się w ścianę na chwilę, zanim całkiem się rozluźniły. Jego ręce opadły po bokach.

- Znaczysz dla mnie więcej niż magia – wyszeptał.

Taka siła w tak cicho wypowiedzianych słowach.

- Mylisz się. Magia jest wszystkim – powiedział Harry, ledwo wierząc w głębię przekonania Severusa.

- Nie. Nie jest.

- To twoje zdanie, nie moje.

- Nie pozwolę tej… Tej _rzeczy_, by cię zabrała, nie, gdy mogę temu zapobiec!

- A co ze mną? - krzyknął Harry. - Charłak inwalida, który żyje, ale nie może rzucić nawet cholernego _Lumos? Który_ musi brać dwadzieścia eliksirów dziennie do końca swojego życia. Nigdy nie może... Nie może znowu latać. Czy kiedykolwiek pomyślałeś o tym, Severusie? Czy pomyślałeś, że mogę nie chcieć życia bez magii? Pomyślałeś? Magia mnie uratowała. Sprawiła, że jestem wyjątkowy. Nie mogę... Nie będę żył bez niej. Ja... ja...

Severus podbiegł do niego, chwycił go w ramiona i trzymał go blisko, pocierając jego plecy. Harry'ego nie obchodziło to, że magia Severusa była na jego skórze jak żyletki. Zamknął oczy i wydusił z siebie najbardziej obciążające go wyznanie.

- Boję się – wyszeptał.

Severus przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej.

- My też – wyszeptał. - My też.

xxx

_Harry wpatrywał się w szarą, betonową podłogę, nie mrugając. Wciąż czuł palące się ciało, słyszał mrożące krew w żyłach krzyki. Ogarnęło go niedowierzanie i żal, którego nie rozumiał. Żył. Voldemort był martwy, a on żył._

_- Harry? Możemy iść. Aurorzy... mówią, że możemy iść._

_Harry poderwał głowę. Gapił się na Draco. Nie powinien gapić się na Draco. Powinien nie żyć._

_- Harry? - zapytał znowu Draco._

_Pojawiła się przed nim twarz Severusa.. _

_- Chyba jest w szoku – wymruczał do Draco. Obaj rzucali mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia._

_- Może się położysz? - zapytał Draco, popychając jego ramiona._

_Harry pokręcił głową._

_- Nie. Wszystko jest w porządku. To... koniec, tak? Zaklęcie zadziałało?_

_- Tak. Czarny Pan jest martwy._

_- A ja żyję. - Harry nie mógł powstrzymać szaleńczego chichotu._

_- Ma wstrząśnienie mózgu – powiedział Draco do Severusa. - Mówiłem ci. Święty Mungo wypuścił go za szybko._

_- Wszystko jest w porządku, to tylko szok. I kiedy dostałeś swoją licencję uzdrowiciela, Malfoy?_

_- Pieprz się._

_- Boże, możecie przestać... Żyję. - Zdziwienie zmieniło się w strach, gdy Harry zaczął rozumieć, co to znaczyło. - O Boże. Żyję – powiedział, obracając się na bok i oddychając głęboko._

_- Potter! - warknął Severus._

_- Co mam teraz robić?_

_Severus pociągnął go za szaty na nogi i pocałował mocno._

_- Żyć, idioto._

_- Ale jak? Nie mam... Nie mam żadnych planów._

_- Jasne, że masz – powiedział Draco, stając za Harrym, tak, że Gryfon był pomiędzy nimi. - Obiecałeś mi watę cukrową. A ten dupek chce zapasu dyptamu na całe życie._

_Harry uśmiechnął się._

_- I oglądanie przypływu._

_- To jest twój plan, palancie – powiedział Draco, pocierając nosem o szyję Harry'ego._

_- A potem? - zapytał Harry, ledwie powstrzymując jęk po gryzących pocałunkach Draco._

_- Potem coś wymyślimy. Razem._

_- Razem – powtórzył Severus._

xxx

_**Jeden dzień wcześniej, zanim wszystko się zmieniło.**_

- … i będziemy uprawiać seks każdej nocy przez co najmniej cztery miesiące. I będziesz piekł ciasteczka z orzechami co weekend. I pozwolisz nam robić te wszystkie nieprzyzwoite rzeczy, od których się rumienisz. To chyba bez ograniczeń.

Harry obudził się, zamroczony, zastanawiając się, o co chodzi.

- Co... co robisz? - Nie był nawet pewny, kto mówił. - Ciasteczka z orzechami?

- Och. Obudziłeś się. Uzdrowiciel myślał... No, nieważne.

- Draco? To ty?

- Oczywiście. Kto inny?

Harry pokręcił głową i spróbował się poruszyć. Ból był odpowiedzią.

- Cholera – wybełkotał.

- Ciii... Już niedługo. Uzdrowiciel oczekuje, że to jutro... No wiesz.

- Och – powiedział Harry, z trudem zbierając myśli do porządku. - Co robiłeś?

Uśmiech Draco był pełen złośliwej radości. Harry pomyślał, że nigdy nie widział czegoś tak pięknego.

- Sporządzam listę twoich kar. No wiesz, za to, że nie powiedziałeś nam, że... - Draco szukał właściwego słowa - … byłeś chory, że przez ciebie myśleliśmy, że przestałeś się nami interesować. Za to, że chciałeś być Ślizgonem i nas zeswatać. Choć akurat za to muszę ci podziękować. Za bycie _szlachetnym. - _Draco westchnął dramatycznie, jak to tylko on potrafił. - Boże, Harry. Bycie szlachetnym jest takie passé.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Roześmiał się. To było takie dobre uczucie – prawie tak dobre, jak widok twarzy Draco, łagodniejącej na dźwięk jego śmiechu.

- Draco...

Blondyn go uciszył. Sięgnął ku niemu, ale opuścił dłoń, gdy Harry instynktownie się skulił.

- Wiem – powiedział zamiast tego. - Wiem.

Wpatrywali się w siebie, rozkoszując się tym cichym momentem. Draco pierwszy odwrócił wzrok. Niechętnie utrzymywał powagę zbyt długo. To było coś, co jednakowo irytowało i zachwycało Harry'ego.

- Mówiłem ci już? Zatrudnimy magiczną pomoc. Kogoś, kto wykona za nas pracę, co, gdy o tym pomyśleć, powinniśmy byli zrobić dawno temu. Znalazłem kilku do rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej, choć wszystko zależy od uniformu.

- Uniformu?

- Tak. Myślę, że czarne, skórzane stringi załatwią sprawę.

Bezradne salwy śmiechu wydostały się z ust Harry'ego.

- Mówię poważnie. Nie ma powodu, by pomoc nie wyglądała dobrze podczas pracy. Więc widzisz, uniform jest decydujący.

- A może różowe tutu(*)? - zapytał Harry. Jego oczy już przymykały się, gdy kolejna, podawana w pewnych odstępach czasu, dawka eliksiru tłumiącego i silnego leku przeciwbólowego zaczęła działać.

- To ma swoje plusy. Tylko wyjątkowy mężczyzna potrafi nosić tutu.

- Hmm.

Odziane w rękawiczki palce – drżące tak delikatnie – odważyły się odsunąć na bok jego grzywkę.

- Prześpij się – wyszeptał Draco.

Było wiele rzeczy, które Harry chciał powiedzieć. Tak wiele strachu, który chciał wyrazić, wyznań i deklaracji, ale milczał.

Draco powiedziałby, że nie trzeba nic mówić.

_**Dzień, w którym wszystko się zmieniło.**_

To nie był wyjątkowo dobrze wróżący dzień. Nie zaistniały żadne katastrofy naturalne, żadne przepowiedziane przez wróżbiarzy wydarzenia zmieniające życie. Horoskop Harry'ego był przeciętny - „Czas na planowanie. Schowaj swoje rośliny przed pierwszym mrozem."

Nie było poprzedzających, szczerych pożegnań. Żadnych łzawych uścisków. Żadnych obietnic, że zobaczą się później, gdyby coś poszło nie tak.

Był Harry, ledwie przytomny, sam, unoszący się pośrodku.

Byli Draco i Severus, czekający, aż każdy z nich wypowie inkantację po raz kolejny i kolejny, ściskający się za ręce. Mający nadzieję, że uda im się wypowiedzieć ją właściwie, nawet nie myślący o poświęceniu.

Był uzdrowiciel, o którego imię nikt nie zapytał, ale który obserwował Harry'ego przez skomplikowane szkła, czekając, aż resztki skażonej magii opuszczą go i wrócą do domu.

I były też Magia i Śmierć, i Poświęcenie, każde przygotowane, czekające, żadne nie wiedziało, które z nich wygra. Kapryśny Los nie chciał do nich dołączyć tym razem.

xxx

Zaczęło się od drżenia jego ramienia – co nie powinno być możliwe, skoro dostawał swoje eliksiry.

Okropny jęk wyrwał się z jego ust. Czuł, jakby nie mógł oddychać, jakby coś go ściskało, przygniatało. Uzdrowiciel wspomniał wcześniej, że pod koniec może zrobić się nieprzyjemnie, mimo eliksirów. Harry miał nadzieję, że prześpi całe to cholerstwo, ale się nie dało.

A potem ból się pogorszył.

Jak długo to znosił? Jak długo wił się, krzyczał i płakał?

Harry błagał o śmierć, gdy wyrywane były z niego resztki jego magii, siejąc spustoszenie wśród śmiertelnych mięśni i kości. Wydał z siebie rozdzierający krzyk bólu i paniki, że nie zdążą na czas.

Nie mógł przejść przez to sam. Jego palce szukały po omacku jakiegoś uchwytu na prześcieradle i poręczy. Musiał wstać, odnaleźć ich. Nagle znajoma magia otarła się o niego jak drut kolczasty. Poczuł, jak Severus i Draco chwytają go mocno i przyciągają bliżej.

Otoczył ich oślepiający blask złotego światła; wcześniejszy niepojęty ból rozproszył się jak gęsta mgła w słońcu. Ogarnęło go uczucie ciepła, gdy Draco i Severus mruczeli desperackie słowa, których nie mógł zrozumieć. Nie miało znaczenia, co mówili; liczyło się jedynie to, że byli razem. Nie będzie przechodził przez to sam.

Uśmiechnął się.

xxx

- Czy kiedykolwiek myślisz o magii? O tym, skąd pochodzi? Czym jest?

- Czasami.

- A więc, jak myślisz, co to jest?

- My. Wszystko. Wszystko, co chcemy dać.

xxxxx

(*) Tutu (lub inaczej paczka) to spódniczka baletowa.


End file.
